Yeah, right
by YesItsRaining
Summary: A oneshot on Emily visting Alison


"Who are you here to visit miss?"

"Erm… Alison DiLaurentis."

"Ok, I just need you to sign this and the nurse would take you to her bedroom."

"Ok, thanks" Emily says as she grabs the pen from the table, signs her name and gives it back. On her left she can see the nurse already waiting for her to show her where Alison's room is. As Emily walks around the mental hospital she gets chills, the white walls and grey doors, which you'll probably find a room on the other side, seem anything but homely. As she continues walking the word prison comes to her mind and it actually makes her cringe, just the thought of Ali being here, and how she's probably feeling just by staying in this place all alone. Let's not forget the nurses that probably are making her eat stupid pills that she doesn't even need, because that blue eyed beauty is perfectly fine.

Emily is taken away from her thoughts by the nurse stopping in front of a door. "Ok Miss Fields, this is room 104, Mrs. Rollins bedroom. If you need anything I'll be around the corner, just call." Emily nodded and grabbed the doorknob. As soon as she opened the door, she spotted Alison immediately. She's on the right corner of the room sitting on the bed, her back against the wall, her legs tugged in and reading a book, probably one that she's going to teach her students. Looking at her like this, with the messy hair and bags under her eyes, she's not able to see any traces of the Alison DiLaurentis she knew and fell in love with. Don't get her wrong, the ex-Queen Bee still looked beautiful, but also powerless and defeated. Her Ali would have gotten the attention of everyone in the room just with her presence, this one on the other hand wouldn't, and that was something that made the brunette sad.

Trying to get away from these thoughts, she notices two gorgeous blue eyes, which she's gotten used to become lost in, watching her. She can't help but notice that they're not as bright as they used to, instead they look dull and tired. "Em?" Alison says with this tiny voice. Isn't this place supposed to help her? Because it's not doing it at all, only breaking her more.

"Hi Ali, how are you doing?" The swimmer throws her a tiny small while closing the door behind her. She gets closer and sits on the bed next to the blonde, who's stretching her legs to leave more space.

"Well considering that I can see and feel dead people-" Alison starts to say but is interrupted by Emily.

"No Ali, don't please…" Emily grabs the book, puts it on her other side and grabs both of the blonde's hands. "Listen to me carefully. You're not crazy, you don't need help, you shouldn't be here at all" Emily tries to put emphasis on every single word to make it get to her.

"Emily I saw my mom! I even heard her voice on the telephone. And don't forget that I woke up to so see Wilden spooning me!" Alison says as she stands up and moves around "How could you say I'm not crazy! Because if I was you, I would" Once she's finished they both become silent, just looking at each other. The only sound that can be heard is Alison's rapid breathing. The eye contact is soon broken by the ex-Queen Bee choosing to look to the floor.

"Alison" Emily tries to catch her attention with a firm voice. When she sees she has succeeded and the blonde has raised her head to look back at her, she stands up from the bed and moves her hand forward so that the blue eyed girl can grab it. Alison looks back down, but this time looking at the brunette's hand instead the floor. She ends up giving up so she grabs it and lets Emily take her back so they can sit on the bed and talk calmly. "Ok, now I need you see something I want to show you. Would you let me, please?" the ex-swimmer waits until her nearly-lover nods, to take her phone out from the back pocket of her jeans. She looks for the picture and passes the phone to Alison so see can see it too.

"Why it was so important to show me a photo of my mom with brown hair?" Alison asks not knowing what the brunette wanted to prove by showing her that.

"That's the thing Ali…" Emily starts saying while rubbing her hands, it's hard to explain something to someone, especially if you don't know the whole story to it, but if it'll make Alison believe she's not crazy but that she's been tricked instead, she'll try, for her. "That's not your mom"

"What do you mean it's not my mom? I can still recognize my mom when I see a photo of her" The blue-eyed girl is a little bewildered by her 'girl crush', as she once wrote in her diary, she can't seem to understand her.

Emily grabs the phone from her and locks it while putting it on top of the book. "Look, we don't know the entire story behind this, but we are certain that the woman in the photo is not your mom. It's actually someone called Mary Drake, who happened to be a Radley patient. Spencer found her file investigating this secret room with Toby and Mona." By the time the swimmer had finished explaining, Alison wasn't looking at her, but at the floor, trying to process all this new information. Finding out your mom had a twin that you never knew about wasn't something easy to take.

"I don't understand…" Alison laid her back again against the wall. "Does this mean that my mom has a twin?" She looked up to see those caring brown eyes that always have given her comfort looking back at her. "And the surname Drake? Is that why Charlotte chose that name? Or did she actually lie about being my sister and Charles actually died?" There were so many questions without an answer. "This is all so messed up."

Emily lays back, copying her first love's position. "I know Ali, it may be hard. We all have a lot of questions without answers but we'll get them, we always do." She sent her an encouraging smile, which worked because she was able to see the corners of the blonde's mouth going up. It wasn't a big one but it was enough for her. The blonde moved her hand from resting on her lap and intertwined her fingers with the brunette, while at the same time resting her head on her shoulders. "How can you always be so positive?"

"Because sometimes you need to stay positive if you want to continue moving forward "A comfortable silence fell on both of the girls, it always felt good to be with each other on times like this, and it was like a small period of time for them away from all the drama, a moment of peace.

"Do you think it was Mary the one that visited me at the hospital instead of my mom?" Alison asked a little bit nervous.

"I don't know. It could have been her just trying to trick you. But either way, you shouldn't think about it because you've become this amazing woman and your mom would be proud of you." Emily tries to reassure her. She could read Alison very easily, and knew that what triggered the question was more about what she has told her in the hospital rather than the fact that she was trying to trick Alison into believing she was Mrs. D.

"Thanks Em. It makes sense that she'll say those things to me, but why would she tell me those things about Elliot?" That last question got the attention of Emily, she didn't want to admit it or even show it, but hearing his name was starting to annoy her a little bit.

Even though she didn't care much about him, apart from being Ali's desperate attempt at a family, she was still curious. "What did she say?"

"That he was good to me. That he loves and cares about me."

"Yeah, right…" Shit.

"What was that?" Alison raised her head from Emily's shoulder, separated their hands and turned her body so she was facing her. That answer from Emily had really surprised her; she wasn't expecting it, especially since she seemed so cool and nice when she was with Elliot.

Emily turned to Alison with wide open eyes. She couldn't believe she has said that out loud, it had been an impulse and now she didn't know how to respond. "I…" She lowered her head and focused her eyes on her fidgeting hands. What was she supposed to tell Ali? "Umm…"

The blonde on the other hand was getting a bit impatient, she was tired from being in this place, then Emily has shown up and told her about Mary and now her mermaid was more focused on playing with her hands than on explaining what that comment meant. She put her hand over Emily's to catch her attention. It worked since the brunette raised her head and was met with Alison's eyebrow raised and a look that was telling her to speak. It was surprising how weak the blonde looked but still could throw your way one of her famous looks. "So are you going to explain yourself?"

"So... Before you came back I had a talk to your mom and she told me that…" Emily was getting every second it passed more nervous, she didn't know how Ali was going to react to it, but she couldn't just stop now, better take it off her chest. "That she wished you would have returned those feelings and that she couldn't have asked for a better person to love you than me." That was it. Emily tried look and see the blonde's reaction, but she was looking down.

In the meantime, it was the second time today that her mermaid has told her some new information that had left her speechless. But that fact that her mom approved of them being together gave her a warm and happy feeling. Because she has always loved the brunette, even if at the beginning she didn't want to admit those feelings. Alison looked up to see those brown eyes observing her, trying to read her. She sent her a smile only to have it returned. "It's too bad; she didn't live enough to know that I actually return those feelings." Emily's eyes went wide open, for the second time that afternoon, and her mouth dry; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she has said 'return' not 'returned', as in present tense. Alison put their front heads together; they were so close she could feel the blonde's breath on her lips.

"I really wish I could kiss you right now."

"But you are with Rollins right now. I understand." Emily gave her a small smile. She wanted to kiss her so much, their mouths were so close, but she respected the blonde, and she was married, to an asshole, but still married.

"Do you still?" She didn't have to say much more, they both knew what she was trying to ask.

Emily sighted. "I do…" She lowered her eyes. She couldn't look at Ali right now.

"I'll leave him"

"No, you can't do that." Emily separated their front heads and grabbed both her hands. "You love him. You married him."

Ali smiled at her. One of the things she loved the most of her mermaid was the she respected her and wanted to see her happy, even if it wasn't with the brunette. "Em, I may love Elliot, but I'm in love with you."

Emily couldn't stop the smile making her way across her face. She has always wanted to hear those words from the ex-Queen B, and hearing them now, made her the happiest. None of the girls she has been with in college could compare with this woman in front of her. She jumped out of the bed and turned around only to be met with a confused face. "So now that you know you're not crazy, why don't we try to get you out of this stupid place?" A dimpled smile started to decorate the blonde's face. They were going to get this new A, but this time she was going to have her favorite brunette by her side.

 **The End.**


End file.
